rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Adel
Coco is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of Team CFVY. She is first seen in the Volume 2 Opening, walking with her teammates and is later seen falling from the sky with other teams. Appearance Coco seems to be a teenage girl with fair skin and short dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, varying in color from dark brown to red. Her clothes consists of a cocoa-colored long shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cream-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle and what appears to be a drape of black skirt on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such as a gray shawl and bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an overlarge black and gold minigun. Personality Coco appears to be very confident, her self-assurance expressed in the very way she struts down the battlefield. Clearly, her experience with Grimm has been consistent enough that their appearance no longer fazes her. Her confidence in her and her team's abilities is enough that she actually holds Velvet Scarlatina back from combat when she tries to unleash her weapon. Apparently, it is so powerful that to have used it would have been wasteful. She is also very sociable, slapping Fox on the butt as she compliments his performance. Given her attire and her reaction to the Grimm's destruction of her "favorite clothing store", fashion seems to be strongly integrated into her personality. Abilities & Powers To some extent, Coco appears to possess super-human strength, her weapon being a massive chaingun hidden in a designer handbag which she waves around like a fly swatter to nat aside huge Grimm with little effort. Her power is not simply in her weapon, however, as she is shown kicking a large Grimm to the ground before staring it down. Her weapon is also capable of tearing Grimm into tiny splinters. Trivia *Cocoa is best known as a chocolate-flavored drink typically served hot. Aptly named as it is derived of the cacao plant (of which the term "cocoa" is a deviation). *Cacao is also famously known as the primary ingredient in chocolate in all its variations. * Coco's necklace is similar to Neo's and Raven's necklaces. * Her name, mode of dress, weapon and appearance may also be a nod to 20th century fashion designer Coco Chanel, who was fond of wearing multiple strings of pearls (as in the famous photograph by Boris Lipnitzki) and berets. Her crosshairs belt buckle could be seen as a subtle allusion towards the Chanel double-C logo. Chanel handbags are also well-known for their diamond patterned leather and simple black-and-gold color scheme, elements of which are apparent in Coco's weapon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team CFVY Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters